Capturedd by Lotso!
Diana, aka Wonder Woman, is dressing up in her new opera costume, until... Mysterious voice: "Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory, ignorant fool! This brave yought suitor, Sharing in my triumph!" Wonder Woman: "Angel, I hear you, speak. I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak. Forgive me. Enter at last, Master." The mysterious voice is revealed to be Lotso, the Phantom of the Opera! Lotso: "Flattering child you shall know me, see where in shadow I hide. Look to your face in the mirror, I am there inside." Wonder Woman: "Angel of Music, guide and guardian, Grant me to your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer, come to me, strange angel."'' Lotso: "I am your angel of music... Come to me, angel of music..." Howdy the Polar Bear and his sister Hidy try to intervene. Howdy: "Who's that voice? Who's that in there?" Lotso: "I am your angel of music... Come to me, angel of music..." Howdy: "Diana! Angel!" Pipe organs block the mirror, trapping both the Phantom and Diana inside. Howdy: "Where did she go?!" Wonder Woman can sing her best to Lotso his duet. Wonder Woman: "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, the voice which calls to me, and speaks my name, and do I dream again, for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind." Lotso: "Sing once again with me our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet, and though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind." Wonder Woman: "Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear..." Lotso: "It's me they hear." Both: "Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind." Gargoyle chorus: "There, the Phantom of the Opera... In here, the Phantom of the Opera..." Lotso: "In all your fantasies you always knew, that man and mystery..." Wonder Woman: "Were both in you..." Both: "And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind." Lotso: "Sing, my angel of music!" Wonder Woman: "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera..." Lotso: "Yes! Sing! My angel of music! My angel of music!" As Diana faints, Lotso escapes with her on the boat. Lotso then sings the Music of the Night. Lotso "You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone ... I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music ... my music ... Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ... Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ... Silently the senses abandon thier defences ... Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour ... Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ... Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night ... Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before ... Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ... Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ... Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul Take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me ... Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ..." After Howdy was too late saving Diana, Lotso has capturedd her and puts her to a bed. "You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night ..." Category:Fan Fiction